Bad
Bad by Michael Jackson will be sung in Michael: Part Two. It will be sung by The Talented New Yorkers and Vocal Adrenaline, with solos from Alissa, Blaine, Mason, and Nick. Lyrics Mason: Your butt is mine Gonna tell you right Just show your face In broad daylight I'm telling you On how I feel Gonna hurt your mind Don't shoot to kill Come on, come on, Lay it on me All right... Nick (with Santana): I'm giving you On count of three (To show your stuff Or let it be...) I'm telling you Just watch your mouth (I know your game What you're about) Blaine: Well they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true But my friend you have seen nothing Just wait 'til I get through... Alissa (The Talented New Yorkers and Vocal Adrenaline): Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on (Bad bad - really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it (Bad bad - really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know (Bad bad - really, really bad) And the whole world has to Answer right now Just to tell you once again, Who's bad... Nick: The word is out You're doin' wrong Gonna lock you up Before too long Blaine and Mason: Your lyin' eyes Gonna tell you right Mason: So listen up Alissa and Mason: Don't make a fight, Your talk is cheap You're not a man You're throwin' stones To hide your hands Blaine: But they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true But my friend you have seen nothing Just wait 'til I get through... Alissa (The Talented New Yorkers and Vocal Adrenaline): Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on (Bad bad - really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it (Bad bad - really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know (Bad bad - really, really bad) And the whole world has to Answer right now Just to tell you once again, Who's bad... Mason: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Blaine and Nick: Oh, woah, woah, woah, woah Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah Alissa: Huuuuh Mason and Alissa: Hwoah, woah, woah, woah, woah, yeah! Blaine: We can change the world tomorrow This could be a better place If you don't like what I'm sayin' Then won't you slap my face.. Alissa (The Talented New Yorkers and Vocal Adrenaline): (with Blaine: Because I'm bad), I'm bad - come on (Bad bad - really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it (Bad bad - really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know (Bad bad - really, really bad) Woo! Woo! Woo! (And the whole world has to answer right now Just to tell you once again...) You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know it, ah You know I'm bad, (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know, woo! Ah You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know it, you know, ah (Bad, bad, really, really bad) And the whole world has to Answer right now Just to tell you once again, Who's bad... Videos Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Alissa Category:Songs sung by Blaine Category:Songs sung by Mason Category:Songs sung by Nick Category:Songs sung by The Talented New Yorkers Category:Songs sung by Vocal Adrenaline